


Seriously? It's up to you

by atk_97



Category: GOT7
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ??? - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Light plot, M/M, Slight Markson, idk - Freeform, if that makes sense..., markbeom is so chill...like really c h i l l
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atk_97/pseuds/atk_97
Summary: "Jaebeommie... you awake?"With eyes closed he replied, "Un, what is it?"Silence, as expected from the oldest of the two. Jaebeom waited for him, knowing that Mark was probably thinking carefully about what's been killing him to say to Jaebeom since the day started."I think... I like you?"(( basically based on Jaebeom's habit of sneaking in Mark's room to sleep when he hasn't moved in his own place ))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~~written in lowercase bc i impulse write and atm i dont want to fix this~~ ,, all errors are mine so yeah, bear that in mind, this is bullshit lmao enjoy~

 

"Hey" a tired voice interrupted Jaebeom's idle trance. He was pretty comfortable to look at the other so he just grunted in response. Mark's bed dipped more as the owner moved to him, holding his gaze.

"Jaebeommie... you awake?"

With eyes closed he replied, "Hnn, what is it?"

Silence, as expected from the oldest of the two. Jaebeom waited for him, knowing that Mark was probably thinking carefully about what's been killing him to say to Jaebeom since the day started.

"I think... I like you?"

Jaebeom slowly opened his tired eyes, blinking a few times, processing the almost inaudible confession from Mark.

Mark giggled a bit, "Oh god, Jaebeommie. I like you."

Jaebeom shifted to where he lay, turning his back on Mark's pale-coloured wall, facing Mark who's showing his toothy grin.

"So what now?" and from the looks of it, Jaebeom can probably guess that Mark haven't a clue either.

"I'm just telling you, dear leader. Nothing else, I guess?" Jaebeom snorted at that. Geez, if only he could have done it more romantically, like in the same frequency of Mark's undeniable hyperfixation on Jackson or something. That would be a trip, he thought.

As if it popped in his head, "Ah- I've been meaning to kiss you for a while now, what if I kiss you? Are you okay with that?" he was using those doe eyes reserved for fanservice and such. Acting innocent (and naive) without the presence of the media does show that Mark's charm was never an illusion seen on videos.

"No, asshole. If that's what you think how a relationship works, then..." he vaguely expressed, unsure of his own words.

"Oh wow, spoken from experience huh?" the amusement in his deep voice was there. What bullshit, as Jaebeom's honorary best friend, he personally knew that he never had any relationships before. It was zero out of zero, for fuck's sake. Mark laughed, already having read what he thought.

"You're too easy to tease"

"Shut up"

"Strange, is that how you act to your hyung?" Jaebeom was caught off guard, damn Mark for pulling the hyung card. This one too, Mark knew that it was a sensitive thing that Jaebeom religiously follows. Way to be a best friend indeed.

Mark inched closer, closing the non-existent gap between them. The comforter was more than a welcome beside whatever's about to come out of Mark's mouth, the eldest spread it out and draped over Jaebeom's body.

"You're so weird sometimes", Jaebeom thought out loud, there was nothing else to top off the extent of Mark's quirkyness at the moment. Not really sure if it's a bad thing.

The tranquil silence that followed was what made them sound asleep. Jaebeom dreamt of Mark that night, the next day he couldn't remember what it was about.

 

 

 --

 

"You're in a good mood, hyung"

The day fell in it's usual routine, one where they're yet again stuck in the practice room and exhausting themselves until they swim in their own sweat. Yugyeom was always ready to annoy him, Jaebeom wasn't up for it so he just nodded at him.

"Something good must have happened", BamBam added.

Nothing was literally out of place, if you ask him. Yet the maknaes are fussing over him being too relaxed, and maybe he has been all smiley for most of the time since earlier but so what?

Mark's smirk in the background suddenly pulled him out of his reverie, quietly mocking him as without the other four realizing it (Jackson's still back in Hong Kong). He gulped an extra bottle of water to focus instead.

 

 

 --

 

"I want some roastbeef and chicken and pizza for tonight, my treat" everyone more than happily groaned in agreement. The crave was real and Mark is too set on eating greasy food, easily influencing everyone's appetite, which meant Jinyoung's diet is ruined. BamBam and Youngjae decided to sleepover the dorm because of Mark's treat.

It was like the old days, as if it wasn't only less than a year since the members started moving out of their humble abode of a dorm. Jaebeom hated being sappy but fuck the mere thought of just heading home with everyone sends goosebumps all over him. Mark, the ever observant, although he sat in front of him in the car, chuckled out of nowhere. Jaebeom made sure he wasn't trying to share his thoughts with him and all but there was no escaping from Mark, it seems.

"It's alright, Jaebeom. I feel you", Mark dared to say, he wasn't even looking back at him. It earned them the inquiry of GOT4, having no clue to what Mark's talking about, as it was out of the blue.

"Hyung line machine broke?", BamBam commented. It was smart of him to sit on the first row because that could have earned him a chokehold from Jaebeom, feeling defensive in stead of Mark. The ride home was more or less in its frequent mess. And weren't they supposed to be out of fuel from practice? Not when they're still (mostly) complete.

 

 

\--

 

Jaebeom mentioned it once in an interview, twice on a vlive, and on loop for all those who replayed these videos.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told them"

"Uhh, were we having a conversation?", Mark's too busy finishing an Overwatch video, his whole body resting almost on top of Jaebeom. The younger of the two buried his face on Mark's heavenly fluff of a pillow, lying on his stomach, mulling over that one time he admitted seeking Mark's bed to sleep - also happening right now, which is nice. He grumbled about it incoherently and Mark didn't try to ask him to repeat what he said, eyes still stuck on his phone.

"You're heavy"

Mark didn't care, didn't even heard him.

"I'm gonna puke if you put all your weight on me like this" Mark wasn't that heavy but he was hoping to breathe a little at least.

"Ugh. Gross. You're turning me off JB"

"Go off then"

"Not happening"

Jaebeom didn't complain anymore, didn't even move and let the fake maknae be.

There was a knock on the door and a head peaked through it, "Hyung, can I borrow your charger? Left mine in the car and I'm too tired to get it", one more flick and Youngjae looked as if he could fall asleep with eyes open.

Mark pointed where his charger was currently plugged in and went back to watch on his phone again. From the corner of his eye, Youngjae quickly retrieved it.

Before going, the dazed otter noticed the two's position. "Mark-hyung, you -haha- what are you both doing?"

"Resting"

"if you say so", a small smile was resting on the younger's face, he had no energy to inquire more. "I'm gonna go now. Tired. Good night friends."

Minutes later and Jaebeom fell asleep with Mark on top of him, what bothered him long forgotten.

 

 

 --

 

Jackson arrived the next day, they were GOT6 no more.

After being crowded by the maknaes, Jinyoung and Marknae, Jaebeom welcomed Jackson with a tight hug and of course Jackson took it gracefully with all of his height, which isn't much. A tired look from Wang gae became a usual sight for them to greet.

Tired. The word itself is slowly losing it's meaning for being used too much, to define their state. But whatever, a GOT7 with _seven_ people is just the way it should always be or else Jaebeom's suing JYP together with his mom.

  
Having three consecutive days off, BamBam almost planned to secretly visit Paris just because. To distract the seconf youngest from his escapade, Jinyoung suggested to have a lunch date later to catch up with everyone, emphasis on _everyone_. Jaebeom raised an eyebrow at Jinyoung, Jackson was the only one literally away from them for two weeks. There was a gleam that only Jaebeom could see in those _so_ _done_ eyes of Jinyoung while patting the back of someone with a familiar sinister toothy grin. Mork is such a tryhard to attempt wiggling his naturally perfect eyebrows at him. It was cute though, the fuck.

So okay, his other best friend was onto something. Detective Jinyoung had an inkling to who has been triggering Jaebeom's approachable self since the other day. Jaebeom wants new best friends, A.S.A.P. or maybe those two wily foxes can go seek a new Im Jaebeom to be best friends with. Please, anything would work.

 

 

 -- 

  
"Jaebeom-ah, get this.. I actually like Jackson", as Mark casually greeting once he entered his room. Jaebeom scrunched his face, confused.

"Uhh don't you think that would hurt me?"

This time it was Mark's turn to mirror Jaebeom's confusion. "Dude" he said in english. "Noah fence but not everything's about you?"

"None taken. But you just confessed to me two nights ago, though?"

"Yeah I know but this is different" again, either of them knew where they're heading with this.

"No shit, hyung" this earned him an exaggerated gasp from the eldest. Mark excitedly dived on his bed and forgot about what personal space is, practically draping his body over Jaebeom's. Mark can count in one hand the times Jaebeom intentionally called him hyung, only used for urgent reasons and shit. What a cutie, Mark thought.

"So someone's jealous", not even a question, Jaebeom hated how Mark was beaming at him while he could only blush. Red doesn't fit Jaebeom's unblemished face. Mark believed otherwise, taking a photo of such a rare Jaebeom.

"I'm gonna post this!"

Jaebeom caught his phone in record time, the lockscreen recognizing his print. He swiftly erased the photo, even the whole recently deleted folder. Jaebeom was pretty sure he saw something he shouldn't have but ignored it.

He placed the phone back at Makr's slim hands. "You could've just asked for my selfies. No need to steal a look, Beom-ah" he took another photo, this time Jaebeom just let him.

"Have you been hanging out too much with BamBam? You sound like him."

 

  
\--

 

Weeks have passed and it was never Jaebeom's forte to notice things too much. He was more of a one-track mind person, not a multitasking app. So when he realized how less than a hand were the times Mark was unsubtly looking his way during practice, stage performances or interviews, it made him feel annoyed. It never bothered him before, being ogled at. Well, Mark was one of the exception for this anyway, knowing that fans generally do this whenever they're in their radius.

He ridiculously felt sad? What?

Because those brown eyes were basically glued back at Jackson, and he's not surprised of this. Even before Mark confessed to him, it had always been Wang gae.

Only one way to fix it, Jaebeom thought. With a new resolve, Jaebeom let his feet do its purpose and went to where Mark was currently taking a break, on the cold rooftop.

If Jaebeom brought his camera with him he could have captured the scenery of Mark looking up the stratospheric sky, feeling the cold breeze with his reddening cheeks, feet dangling idly as he sat on the safe edge of the building.

"How about we talk of it when we head home?" Mark beat him to speak first.

"What if I want to talk right now?"

Mark looked over his shoulder, past Jaebeom's naturally piercing eyes. Mark sighed slowly, "You can't just easily break habits, Jaebeom-ah."

Because of course, _of_ _course_  Mark already knew what was eating Jaebeom these days. At this point he'd believe Mark's a mind reader.

"It's like a reflex, ya know? Following Gaga wherever, whenever. It's actually frustrating", he mused, Jaebeom silent still. It has been a long time since Mark uttered Jackson's chinese nickname.

It was too intimate for him to hear it without the person itself.

"Then look at me... just me..?" Jaebeom sounded unsure and desperate the same time but what the hell, he wanted some things to get crossed. And maybe overcoming Jackson's shadow was one of them. Mark broke in a high pitched laugh, soon Jaebeom followed. What they're saying is all too stupid to comprehend.

"Now that's selfish, my dear leader."

 

 

 --

 

After a sip of water from his glass, Mark plopped beside a half-asleep Jaebeom in his large grey bed.

"So, have I told you I like Jinyoung?"

There was a long beat of silence before Jaebeom felt the need to think of a retort. Mark outstretched his body in a leisure manner, it resembled Jaebeom's cat, Nora. It was cute and distracting for Jaebeom.

"Mark-ah... is your list perhaps in order by age?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> js, yj, bb - out of the dorm~  
> mk, jb, jy, yg - still lives there together~

"Jaebeom-ssi, how would you rank the members according to their cuteness?" after a small wave at him, this was the greeting a polite ahgase asked. She was obviously delighted of the fact that she's infront of Im leader, directly speaking at him with a beaming face. It was typically cute and Jaebeom perhaps could answer truthfully.

The theatre hall they're currently occupying for today's fanmeet was on a larger scale, considering that Mokdong has always had the most ahgases attending. And while it may be a bit too much if it had been completely filled with a crowd of three hundred ahgases, Jaebeom was already happy even if more than half was present.

"Well... isn't Mark the cutest?", taking off the cap of the black pen, he scribbled his signature across their latest album as if on autopilot. "And then Jackson... Jinyoungie... Youngjae, Bammie, and Gyeom-ah." A plushie was along the four albums she had so Jaebeom took it as a cue to put his signature mole exactly where it's placed.

The lady was internally screaming but Jaebeom was aware of it as her eyes twinkled in adoration just from their small interaction. Jaebeom was reflecting her energy and even shook her hand to bid farewell.

Before she could turn to the next member - Jinyoung with a resting bitch face - Jaebeom added, "As for me... I'm probably the fourth cutest."

The smirk and wink package Jaebeom showed has earned him a blushing and thrilled ahgase. Little did Jaebeom know that besides that, the lady was sheepishly concerned whether she should point out he got the moles placed incorrectly.

And he dotted three.

 

  
\--

 

A dull evening on the couch had its silence dispelled by one young, in BamBam's hushed voice, _JYP_.

"Really, hyung? First in everything they asked you? You said no biases..!"

He has been scrolling through his phone, switching between twitter and instagram, keen on absorbing infos, be it gossip or facts. Fans are relatively aware how invisible the actor can be when it comes to social medias.

He's there, but not there. Jinyoung personally thinks it adds appeal to his 'mysterious' persona. He feels like a spy, which isn't farfetched in this situation.

"If they asked you the same thing you'll probably pick Mark, too."

"True." Jinyoung and Yugyeom simultaneously breathed out.

The unverified IG idol jumped on his feet, holding his phone infront of Im leader, showing a particular tweet that caught his attention.

It was about the small interaction with Jaebeom from the fanmeet yesterday. Park gae was ecstatic of the fact that he's exactly the eight-hundredth retweet and thousandth like, much to their fans' obliviousness.

The buzzing tweet - no pun intended - was about Jaebeom's cuteness rank of the members. There was also a thread under it entailing how Jaebeom also chose Mark to have the most beautiful lips, hands, and so on among the seven of them. Jinyoung wouldn't make a fuss if it weren't because he was petty enough about being placed third in Jaebeom's ranking. He could have at least beat Jackson, right?

What happened to JJP? The disrespect, Jinyoung thought.

"Speaking of, I also remember that whenever ahgases asked Jaebeom-hyung who would he date among us.. he always picks Mark-hyung", Yugyeom piped up.

"Says you, Gyeom-ah. You're no different from JB." BamBam countered, informally addressing Jaebeom on purpose. He could feel the immediate heat from Jaebeom's glare. Visiting the dorm was so worth it as the foreign maknae is yet again living a dangerous life tonight.

"I'm filing a divorce", Jinyoung deadpanned.

"Eh? Because of me? Lame~" Mark finally spoke, GOT4 is reminded that he had been there with them from the start.

"Thoughts on being hyung's bias?"

"A-wee-some. Wonderful as fuck."

"Yah, no swearing in english."

The banter just continued to grow after that. It ended with a loser (BamBam) of RPS to receive GOT4's powerful flick on his sweating forehead.

 

  
\--

 

Mark was never one for long conversations and shit like that, to the point where he's entitled as a wall, a literal wall, courtesy of BamBam. Some of Mark's introvertness shared Jaebeom's since most of the time he too was quiet and calm.

Im leader was the closest member to vibe with Mark's personality, in contrast with Jackson's obvious extrovertness with the others. But given that he leads a group of utterly talented individuals with great personalities, he had to step up and be more than the cool shell he somehow owns.

In short, the two eldest are too chill when together.

No drama, no nothing.

It was frankly boring from Yugyeom's perspective; and Jinyoung wanted more, the brat dare to demand from both of them. Mark just shrugged off their antics, Jaebeom thinks over it for a short while.

"You do realise you're just being toyed by them, right?"

Im leader half-glared, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, JB. They just want juicy news about our budding relationship", he made quotation marks with his hands in the air.

"Wait... are we even in a relationship?"

Mark paused for a while, a knowing look in his face, "What do you think?" he sounded like one of those male lead in dramas currently airing on TV, asking a cliché question. Jinyoung may have influenced Mark's improved impromptu acts, even surpassing Jaebeom's.

It was as if there were floating question marks on top of Jaebeom's head. Mark was trying so hard to refrain from laughing, a confused Jaebeom has always fascinated him, the meme coming out naturally. Jinyoung and Yugyeom were serenely watching their exchange with warm eyes, more inclined than whatever drama was on.

"You're my best friend, remember?" he seriously replied, Mark finally broke in a laughing fit he almost cried. This was the most expressive Mark Jinyoung and Yugyeom have witnessed and they're living off it. Being seen on different medias with Mark's distinct laughter was one thing, but the real and raw ones are the best.

Finally, the bubbling laughter was coming down and Mark composed himself, "Whatever, I'm gonna sleep now."

 

  
\--

 

"Mark-hyuuung!"

An oversized-puppy hugged the life out of Mark, making him lean back further than bearable for his spine. Jackson was unaware he could literally snap the eldest like that, too excited for his own good. Jackson was smiling from ear to ear, too handsy and clinging onto him like a lifeline.

"How are you?"

"Good. Really good." Without even observing him much, Mark could tell. Jackson tends to switch to Mandarin whenever he really meant what he's currently feeling, Mark couldn't get any happier. It was a genuine kind of good, an almost rare occurence in the midst of all the packed schedules and practice sessions, especially for the reknowned rapper, who takes the first flight right away to China, rejoining with his extended music family (Team Wang), for his individual schedule. Mark approved of his irresistable energy, painting a permanent grin on his face.

Jaebeom walked past them until Mark calls for his attention. Im leader looked back, fixated on the two's closeness but complied to go near them anyway.

"Ah!" Mark wrestled away from Jackson's limbs, "Earlier I reserved at this new restaurant I saw while we were on the way. I checked online for their rating and critics said it was great! It's a date, Jaebeommie~"

"Sure." Jaebeom agreed without thinking, too eager for his own taste.

Jackson unsubtly studies the two eldest, questions forming but left his mouth shut. He had a feeling if he did it could potentially ruin his mood.

Because boy, it really would.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boi im crying over the upcoming studio version of king. jype's a coward if they dont let bambam scream 'put your motherfucking hands up for the king' bc that's what im here for ㅍㅅㅍ


End file.
